


magic

by sleepingalone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Genie Louis, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingalone/pseuds/sleepingalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The Earth.  Was it a real place?  Was he on it?  Were there really bodies of water stretching on for years?  Would it be possible to venture out to the Shire?  He supposed he could get his answers if he had someone to talk to, someone to ask about these things.  Someone to fill up the lonely ache in his chest.”</i>
</p><p>Or, Louis is lonely and Harry is a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic

“I wish...I wish I could meet a _human_ ,” Louis repeated, eyes shut so tight that he was starting to see colorful spots in the lack of light. He wondered if that was what the stars he’d read so much about looked like: Distant specks of light in the sky, decorating the dark blanket that apparently smothered the Earth, surrounding all vision. The Earth. Was it a real place? Was he on it? Were there really bodies of water stretching on for years? Would it be possible to venture out to the Shire? He supposed he could get his answers if he had someone to talk to, someone to ask about these things. Someone to fill up the lonely ache in his chest.

But when he opened his eyes back up he was met by the same golden walls of his room again, where he’d resided for as long as he could remember. Every surface was luminescent and bejeweled, ranging from his too large tabletop to his dazzling water fountain in the center of the enormous room, specks of gold scattered throughout the water to make it appear to be glowing. Everything was always glowing. It fit the descriptions of homes of kings and noblemen that he came across in the rich pages of novels. Novels that would appear with a simple wish for something to entertain himself. Everything came at his will. He’d even asked to see the night sky once and a piece of paper had dropped onto his lavish bed, a photograph of complete darkness with sparse lights splattered across. He just wanted to see it in person now.

But that obviously wouldn’t happen, he realized with a jolt. He was trapped here forever, for some unknown reason, with nothing but his name and his room and the power to summon whatever he wanted. Well, anything but a human, apparently. He felt his throat close up and tears sting his eyes as he buried his face into his plush golden pillow, almost wishing for a moment that he could bathe everything in black instead. No shimmering lights to provide a false sense of excitement. A false sense of hope. 

He was actually quite satisfied with life until just recently. He’d asked for a cat the other day upon reading about various cats, which seemed cute and playful and exciting. He was rewarded with a small gray cat, who Louis made sure to spoil to bits, providing her with cream everyday and conjuring up the tastiest of foods that she would enjoy. It was all going well until Louis decided to get a second cat, thinking it would make him even happier. 

Instead, he had watched on as the two cats grew closer to each other. They'd be prancing about and nosing at the other, understanding the other’s mewls and actions and seeming to care more about each other than they ever would about Louis. Eventually, it had become too painful for Louis, who wished the cats away and was left to himself, wanting nothing more than someone that _he_ could understand and speak to. Someone _he_ could grow painfully close to. Someone to fill the hollowness he suddenly noticed in his bones. The hollowness that flooded his mind now as well.

That was yesterday, and now all he wished for was a human, a person, a Muggle. Anyone that he could interact with, speak with, understand thoroughly. All he’d ever had was books, and as much as he spoke to them, the scribbles on the pages refused to reply, ever static and unsatisfying despite the endless tales they told. 

He wanted to cry out at the unfairness of it all, scream out an endless mantra of _why_ , almost wished that the thought had never entered his mind to find a friend of his own. No one in the books he read was alone, so why was he? There had to be others out there in this world, in this dimension he was trapped in, where else could the books have come from? Louis couldn’t accept that there was no one else in this world. That possibility was absolutely unthinkable. 

Maybe he just had to wish harder.

“Please, please just let me meet someone, anyone, _please_ ,” he nearly begged into his pillow, voice thick and wobbling dangerously. Hoping that whatever powerful being out there granting him his every command would just _listen_. 

Why? Why was he sentenced to an eternity of solitude? He felt the question boiling up inside him, making him almost dizzy with frustration, and there was only so long the heat could persist before the kettle started whistling. 

In a flash he was on the other side of the room, toppling his books over from their neat pile, grabbing novels in reach and tearing the pages to bits with his fingers, his teeth, stomping over the books as if he was trying to extinguish a flame. _Why?_ He ripped at titles without pause, vision blurred as hot tears sprung forth. _Why?_ He felt himself slipping on the pages of a paperback, face landing in a mess of crumpled paper, tears relentlessly rolling down his cheeks now, staining the pages and smearing the ink of the ruined books beneath him. 

He felt like there was almost no point to any of this, no satisfaction even in the destruction of his own things, because he knew he could resurrect it all with a snap of his fingers. He took deep, shaky breaths to try and steady himself, cheek still resting against the crisp pages of a book with it’s cover torn off, chest heavy with exhaustion. 

He could feel a sense of acceptance wash over him as his heavy lids fell over his eyes and he let out a final shaky breath, eyelashes fanning his cheeks, a sense that maybe he could just put up with this world he was thrown into for unfathomable reasons. Maybe he could just try and make do with it and give up on his fantasies. 

~*~

Louis blearily blinked his eyes open, surrounded by darkness. Darkness? No, his eyes were definitely open, he concluded, reaching up to harshly poke at one and letting out a squeak of pain. Had he suddenly gone blind? 

His nose suddenly picked up on an unfamiliar scent as well, warm and comforting and bringing to mind a lovely little cottage atop a hill of flowers with vibrant colors. A scent he definitely wanted to become familiar with. 

He shuffled around to turn his head into the pillow, inhaling the same smell but so much stronger, making him let out a small satisfied sigh. Had he asked for a sudden makeover in his little golden chamber in his sleep? Had he finally asked for everything to be drowned in black? That would explain the lack of color with his eyes wide open.

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps, sounding a bit like his own but much heavier, lazier, as if some sort of giant or monster was approaching. Louis felt fear slither down his spine, felt himself stiffen in the bed, hurriedly racking his brain for what he possibly could have dredged up in his sleep. He’d once woken up to find a black stallion at the other end of the room, looking completely out of place among the plush carpeting and hanging chandeliers, their glistening crystal ends tickling it’s large head. Maybe he’d accidentally wished up some sort of foul creature, along with this mysterious darkness and lovely scent. 

“You up?” came a deep voice, and. Well. It sounded like it could be gravelly enough to be a monster, but it made warmth surge through Louis at the same time, comfort, the lazy drag of it’s voice seeming kind. Suddenly, what appeared to be a lamp flickered on with a small click, and Louis was squinting at the sudden brightness, eyes adjusting and -

It. It was a human. Well, at least he figured it was, because it looked sort of like how Louis looked upon hours of examination in mirrors. Except instead of sharp blue eyes this person had large green ones, standing out on his face and reflecting the bright gold from the lamp, seemingly swimming with light and absolutely _stunning_. His hair was a mess of curls, ranging from tight and bouncy to loose and soft, and Louis desperately wanted to know what they felt like, if they were as soft as they appeared to be, if the roots were silky like his own, if they smelled like the pillows he was lying on. 

The man gave a nervous smile, looking almost expectantly at Louis as he tapped his spidery fingers against his pajama-clad leg in anticipation, and with a jolt Louis realized that he must not be in his own home. This must be the human’s home, and he sat up quick, head feeling light from nerves and confusion and absolute ecstasy. He was finally meeting a _person_ , his wish had actually come true! 

“Y-yeah, I’m up,” Louis said as steadily as possible, trying not to show how much he suddenly wanted to yell out and repeatedly smash his head against the headboard in excitement. He wasn’t sure that would help him come across as “normal”. “Er...where am I?” 

“My flat,” he answered slowly, and Louis couldn’t be sure if he was mocking Louis’ idiotic question or if that was simply his normal manner of speaking. He didn’t even know voices could be that rough. Louis gave a curt nod as if this was all completely normal, not out of the ordinary at all, and let his eyes wander around the room he was in, lingering on what looked like a huge box on the far wall. But this box was extremely thin, almost like a novel that was stretched out in hopes of touching the ceiling, completely black, appearing to be made of glass. He wondered if it was some sort of book. 

The man let out a small cough and Louis’ head snapped back towards him, feeling overwhelmed all over again at the sight of a person, at the _sound_ of a person. He pushed the covers aside to curl his knees up to his chest, unsure of what to even say or do. He let his eyes fall to the soft golden robes falling over his caramel skin, an outfit he had worn for as long as he could remember. Jewels sparkled all over, making him feel quite out of place as he glanced back at the human, who wore a simple set of gray sweats and a purple t-shirt plastered with some logo Louis would never know. 

“You’re a human,” he breathed out before he could help himself. 

“Yeah, um, I’m Harry?” the boy mumbled awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. Louis still had no idea what on Earth was going on.

“‘m Louis,” he replied steadily, giving Harry as sincere a smile as he could, what with a racing heart and blood rushing through his ears and seeming to clog up his brain. “Um, how did I get here?”

Harry finally flashed a smile, suddenly looking more confident as dimples showed up, indenting his cheeks enough that Louis wanted to try and fit a Cheerio into one. “I rubbed your lamp.”

“I...sorry?” Louis asked, utterly bewildered, but Harry was still speaking, pitch a bit less rumbly, though not by much. 

“You came out, like, asleep, yeah? So I decided I’d just let you sleep in my bed for a bit, and then we could figure things out. But now you’re up, sooo…” he trailed off, grinning excitedly at Louis as if he had just told the most thrilling tale, but Louis was still quite dumbfounded. 

“Came out of where, exactly?” he nearly squeaked out, feeling quite terrified by his lack of knowing what was happening. He’d figured maybe this Harry was just here to fill his request, just as clueless as he was, but he did in fact seem to have some sense of direction and was expecting Louis to be following along as well. He wondered if this was possibly part of some sort of elaborate dream. 

But Harry just stared back, the corner of his mouth twitching as if he was unsure how he should react, if Louis was joking and he should let his cherry lips curl into a smile or if he should frown in confusion instead. But when Louis failed to laugh, his mouth made it’s way into a perplexed pout. 

“Your...your home, of course,” Harry informed him, before pulling a small golden lamp out of thin air. It looked like some sort of relic, with a gorgeous long spout and delicate chocolate tassels branching out the top. Louis wondered if his own hands were abnormally tiny or if Harry’s were larger than the norm, fingers making their way around the entire circumference of the largest part, making Louis’ heart swell up for reasons unbeknownst.

A nervous little giggle escaped Louis’ lips at the object, wavering between a grimace and a grin. “I. I don’t live in a, in a _lamp_ , I’m not a genie or something,” Louis chuckled, but Harry stared blankly back at him, expression akin to a troubled toad. “I, I live in this golden little room, and -”

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed suddenly, one gangly arm swinging dramatically to snap his fingers. The lamp tottered in his grip in the process and he hastened to use both hands to steady it again, bottom lip falling between his teeth and bright eyes narrowing in concentration. When he was sure the lamp wouldn’t fall and shatter to pieces, he turned back to Louis. “You must be talking about the inside of your lamp! You _are_ a genie!”

“I am not a genie,” Louis repeated, unable to keep his lips from stretching into a smile at the absurdity of it all. Him? A genie? He’d read a tale about a genie granting wishes once. Well, to be precise, three -

“One wish? Please? That’s all I want, I promise, then you can go back inside your home,” Harry nearly begged, stepping closer and clutching the lamp to his chest like a lifesaver, all puppy eyes and quivering lower lip. 

“Sorry, but I can’t…” Louis suddenly felt a pang of warmth surge through his chest again at the sight of Harry. Or was it the lamp? He let his gaze fall over the lamp again and felt almost a sense of familiarity this time. “Um, could I see that?” he asked timidly, gesturing towards the small golden relic, and Harry nodded eagerly while nearly shoving the thing into Louis’ hands with a sort of manic grin. 

Upon contact with the golden surface, Louis felt a strong tugging from his gut and nearly gasped at the urge to shield the lamp from everyone and everything. It was his home, his source of living, his life. He felt as if he and the lamp were magnets of opposite poles, working their way towards each other with jaggedy movements until they snapped together to be one. He wasn’t sure how or why, but he knew that this _was_ where he came from, this _was_ his home and he was, in fact, a genie. And apparently every wish was at his own command, because he’d even managed to dredge up a human being. 

“I, um, I can grant you that wish,” Louis heard himself say, then threw a quick smile up at Harry, who was absolutely ecstatic. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much, oh my God!” Harry was nearly squealing, leaping up and down with great big thuds that made Louis wonder if the earth would shatter beneath him. He wondered what lay beneath the earth. A deep, dark chasm leading to nowhere? Or maybe there was a whole other world beneath, and they’d be crashing down on others going about their own ways.

“But, like, I’ve never done this before. I, well, this is my first time ever actually leaving my room - lamp.” Louis anxiously bit as his bottom lip, trying to recall the story of the genie. How ironic, when he was one all along. He suddenly had so many questions, such as why? How did he end up as...a genie? But they seemed irrelevant at the moment, because the boy was still enthusing, all wide eyes and frantic nodding, looking much like the puppy Louis had gotten once but immediately wished away when it started knocking over everything in sight in his neat little room. 

“That’s okay, you can still grant wishes, right?” He had stopped full-on jumping, but was still rocking between the balls of his feet and the tips of his toes excitably. It was very endearing, and Louis kind of wanted to bring him back into his lamp with him just to learn everything there was to learn about this boy with wild hair. 

“Yea, that I can,” Louis nodded, finally letting a small smile make it’s way onto his face. Harry’s grin somehow got even wider at his smile, and suddenly warm arms were wrapping around him and he was engulfed in that lovely scent and comfortable hands squeezing between the headboard and his back. He stuttered out a breath as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do, heart hammering obnoxiously, but then the moment was over and Harry was stepping away again, still bouncing with energy. “Um,” Louis managed to say. He really wanted Harry to hold him again, but maybe for a few years this time. 

“Sorry, I just. God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this! I wasn’t even sure if it’d work! The man who sold me the lamp seemed really shady and what not, but - yea, anyways, can I go ahead and ask? What do I need to do?” He was staring expectantly at Louis, so vibrant and thrilled, and Louis was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was a real human in front of him. A human had just touched him, hugged him, he was sure. This still all felt a bit too surreal. 

“Just, um, ask me what it is, and I’ll wish it up for you,” Louis said, trying to make his voice a bit more confident. He was apparently the one with the power here, after all. Enough power to even wish up a human to talk to, something he’d always wanted. But then, as soon as the boy made his wish, he’d probably expect Louis to go back to his lamp, like a proper genie. He tried not to let his mind linger on that for too long. 

“Yeah, okay!” Harry enthused, clapping his hands together. “I’ve thought about this for a while, and like, I just. I really want.” Louis watched him expectantly, feeling his lips twitch into a smile again, slightly giddy himself. The boy seemed to be practically glowing, his rays touching Louis and filling him with an anxious sort of excitement himself, adding to the thrill he got just glancing over Harry, relishing in the fact that there was a _human_ right here. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over that. “I wish I could meet my soulmate right now.” Louis couldn’t help the snort he let out, remembering surreal seeming stories he’d read about people connected by the red string of fate, trying to find their other half. Harry’s posture immediately shot up in defense. “Heyy, ’ve been looking for a while, but like, I’m almost worried I don’t have a soulmate, and -”

“It’s okay, yeah, I’ll help you,” Louis quickly soothed, sitting up straighter in the bed to try and be a bit more formal about the situation and hastily pushing the covers aside. “Um.” He glanced down at the lamp in his hands, figuring it was probably the best place to direct his wish at. “I wish Harry here could find his soulmate. Right now.” He held his breath while he waited for something dramatic to happen, some other human to appear before them, to burst in through the door, crash through the window, _something_ , but all he could pick up on was Harry’s slightly strained breathing. 

When at least a minute had passed, he risked a nervous glance at Harry. He was staring reverently at Louis, as if staring hard enough would make the wish come to life. His eyes were huge and green and absolutely stunning, contrasting so prettily against the slight blush to his pale cheeks and his red mouth, pillowy lips parted slightly. Louis cleared his throat and quickly directed his attention to the lamp again. 

“I wish Harry’s soulmate could, like, appear here. Right this second,” Louis tried again. It was all about the details, probably. But there was still silence, and Harry let out a sort of broken noise that made Louis’ chest ache. 

“I don’t have a soulmate, do I,” he dragged out dejectedly, his voice even rougher and sluggish to the point that it was a bit of a struggle to figure out what he was saying. “I’m just gonna spend the rest of eternity _alone_ , while even _Niall_ gets to -”

“Hey, no, everyone has a soulmate,” Louis spoke up, even if he didn’t believe it himself. The idea seemed lovely and all, but it seemed so improbable that there could be other forces at work, planning things out in advance, even in a universe where Louis was a genie. Not to mention the forlorn heaviness he felt in his core when he realized that if soulmates did exist, he probably didn’t have one since he wasn’t even human, apparently. 

He glanced over to see Harry staring at him with huge puppy dog eyes, lower lip wobbling dangerously. 

“Hey, maybe it’s just that my power’s, like, not working right now,” Louis suggested, though it came out as more of a question. “Let’s see, um. I wish an apple could appear in my lap.” But as soon as the words rolled off his tongue, there was a pristine red apple atop the cream bedsheets. 

He risked a glance to see Harry looking even more despondent, hastily wiping at tears starting to escape his wet eyes. Louis wanted to comfort him somehow, maybe return a hug, because that’s what people did when someone else was crying, right? He thought back to the way he’d cried himself to sleep last night, and a warmth sprouted in his chest at the idea of someone - Harry - holding him, soothing him with soft words into the top of his head as he let his misery wash over him. 

But then he nearly jumped in realization, rolling off the bed to stand up with the sudden frantic energy rolling through him. “Wait, this is a bigger wish, right?” Harry didn’t say anything, too busy looking over the studded golden robes falling to Louis’ feet in mild fascination. Tinged with hopelessness and despair, of course. “I made a rather large wish, and I had to sleep on it in order for it to come true. Just, like, sleep, and then when you wake up, it’ll probably be there! They’ll probably be there!” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, sounding very unsure. He seemed to have lost all faith in the genie he’d called upon. His almost wounded expression left a small ache in Louis’ chest, and he wanted so badly to prove himself to this boy he’d just met. To make him smile again. “What’d you wish for that was so large?” 

Louis fumbled for words for a moment, before deciding he should just be candid about the situation.

“Well, I. I asked to meet a human.” Harry’s eyes widened, so he continued hurriedly, feeling like the words were tripping in their haste to leave his mouth. “I’d never been outside my lamp, like I said, before right now. And last night, I wished to meet a human, because I was really lonely, right? But it didn’t come true, and I was kinda upset, but then I woke up and like, here I am.” He found himself picking anxiously at his robe, unsure what Harry would say. Had he known that he was fulfilling a wish of Louis’? Or had it just been some higher power bringing him to rub the lamp right when Louis wanted human contact the most? 

“Really? You’ve never even seen a person before?” Harry asked, all self-pity now replaced by brows furrowed in curiosity and wide eyes. Louis nodded. “How long have you been, like, a genie?” 

“I don’t know,” Louis replied honestly. He tried to dredge back through the seemingly endless memories of his life in the lamp, most of it spent lounging around and devouring literature. “Long as I can remember, I’ve been in there,” he shrugged, and Harry nodded, obviously trying very hard to understand. Louis himself was still trying to wrap his head around it all. “I just found out I’m a genie through you, really, all my life I’ve just known that whatever I wish for comes to life.” 

Harry gave a small thoughtful hum, staring at the floor in concentration. Louis shifted from foot to foot, feeling quite nervous for someone as powerful as he apparently was. 

“So this is literally your first time on Earth, technically. Seeing the world,” Harry finally said, almost softly, and Louis truly felt so tiny and naive, especially with Harry looking down at him from his considerable height. He wondered if it was normal for humans to be so tall, and if genies were simply tiny in general. 

“Well, like, yeah,” Louis shrugged, letting his eyes fall to his hidden feet. 

“So you’re like The Little Mermaid, exploring a whole new world!” Harry said giddily, and Louis felt so relieved because finally, something he knew about, something that wasn’t so out of his depth. “Maybe you’ll find a happily ever after like her’s,” Harry grinned coyly at Louis. 

“I, um.” Louis paused. Was he being sarcastic? “Not so sure I want to end up as foam on the sea like her,” he chuckled. Harry’s smile twisted to a confused sort of pout, and Louis backtracked. “We’re, we’re talking about The Little Mermaid, right? Written by Hans Christian Anderson?” 

Harry gave a confused little shake of his head, staring at Louis for a bit before his eyes widened in what seemed like horror. Louis felt a twist of unease, almost hoping Harry wouldn’t say whatever it was he was about to say. Was he going to send Louis back? Had he spent too much time in this stranger’s room? Here he was, thinking that maybe he was possibly getting along with this human, but maybe he wasn’t adequate enough in social situations, maybe he’d done something wrong. He hoped the warmth and comfort that had settled in his chest would stay with him to wallow in when he got lonely again, back in his little golden room.

“You’ve never seen a Disney movie, have you?” he asked instead, rough voice going up a few notches, almost a squeak at the end in what sounded like disbelief, and Louis paused in his train of thought to stare back blankly. He wasn’t quite sure what Harry had just said. And he didn’t know why his eyes seemed to constantly find themselves lingering on that red mouth, hanging slightly open with the crests of milky teeth barely peeking out. “What do you even do down there?” 

Now, there was something he actually knew. “I ask for distractions from the eternal blandness and, like, books appear. So I just read. A lot.” Louis gave a small shrug, glancing at the large black shiny book against the wall again. When his eyes found Harry’s again, he looked a bit distraught again, but it seemed the pity was directed at Louis this time. 

“Eternal blandness?” Harry repeated, eyes wide and sympathetic, and Louis coughed out a laugh. 

“I was just being a bit dramatic. It’s alright. It’s...pretty.” It was quite gorgeous, all gold and shine, but now he’d probably wish his room - lamp - to look just like this one, to prolong the memory and feeling of company. 

“But you get bored in there?” Harry asked, and Louis wondered for a moment if humans could read minds as well or if this one was just obnoxiously intuitive. Louis gave a small shrug in reply, and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together. It was quiet for a moment. “You need to watch The Little Mermaid.”

“You mean _read_?” Louis asked incredulously, biting back a laugh, because it wouldn’t do any good to just _watch_ a book, now would it? 

“No no no, it’s a movie,” Harry said earnestly, bouncing on the balls of his feet again, “and it’s absolutely spectacular! Just wish up a movie when you get back! There are so many good ones actually, oh my God, I should make you a list or something.” Harry looked so giddy all over again, and Louis felt like he’d nearly forgotten about the whole ordeal about his wish, but then, “So I’ll just sleep on it, and it’ll work out, yeah?” Oh.

“Um, yeah,” Louis nodded, struggling to keep his voice indifferent. His throat definitely wasn’t closing up at the thought of leaving already. Alright, maybe a bit. But then again, he was thankful he’d even been given such an opportunity in the first place. 

Maybe he could just wish up something more drastic, like a human to keep with him in his lamp. He’d probably have to sleep on that one for more than one night. 

Harry nodded back, suddenly seeming nervous, mouth opening and closing around words that never made their way out. Louis figured he must have been preparing to kick Louis out, to say his thank you’s and adieus. So he nearly tripped over his own robes when Harry instead asked:

“Do you wanna just watch The Little Mermaid here, maybe? In case you aren’t able to wish up, like movies? Or something?” he asked, vivid eyes focusing on a spot past Louis. “I don’t know, you’d probably rather -”

“Yes.” Louis didn’t think he’d ever spoken so quickly. “Yes, yeah, sure, that sounds lovely,” he continued, trying to hide the flames of ecstasy he felt dancing around his chest and tummy and every extremity. He almost felt dizzy with relief and excitement. He wasn’t even sure what a movie was, but as long as he could stay here longer with a human, _this_ human, he was happy. Maybe they would even hug again. He quite liked the comfort of warmth surrounding him, that intoxicating scent engulfing him. 

Harry returned with a wide, dazzling grin, teeth so white against the deep pink of his lips, almost looking relieved himself. But that was silly, Louis probably couldn’t even read expressions, this being his first time around a human and all. He’d only ever studied the movements of his own face in front of his mirror, sometimes reading and watching himself at the same time, trying to catch the furrow of eyebrows or the quirk of lips that he read so much about. 

“Great! So I could turn it on right now, or…?” Harry gave a small shrug, teeth digging into his lower lip in an attempt to stop his smile from simply falling off his face. Or so it seemed. 

But “turn it on”? Louis gave a small shrug of his own, feeling a bit anxious again about his lack of understanding. He knew that this Harry probably wouldn’t hurt him, but. He still wished everything in this realm wasn’t so out of his depth. 

He curiously watched as Harry reached for a small rectangular box on his side table, playing with it for a moment before he heard a low buzz. Harry plopped down onto the bed, pulling a flailing Louis down with him. He landed with his head among the pillows and his legs tangled with Harry’s endless ones. 

Harry gave a low chuckle, a sound that sat comfortably in Louis’ chest, and he twisted around so he was sitting up against the headboard to match Harry’s position. He noticed with a start that the large black box against the wall was suddenly alive, colorful and vivid with _moving images_. Jesus Christ. 

Harry tampered with the little box in his hand for a moment as Louis watched the movements of the screen in awe, an air of enchantment behind the whole ordeal. He was so thankful Harry had let him stay to see this. 

Then the screen went blank and Harry settled back into the pillows, setting the small box aside. Was that the movie? It wasn’t a thing like The Little Mermaid he had read, but it was fascinating. 

But then the screen was alive again and Louis found himself entranced by the moving drawings of characters, mermaids, fish. The mesmerizing movements of animated water and chittering dolphins and the vivid Ariel _speaking_ , singing, swimming around. His eyes were glued to the screen, even when Harry went to grab popcorn, which he had in fact had before, thank you very much. The most thrilling part of it all was that the young mermaid never was turned to foam on the sea and was able to remain with her prince on land. He found himself overwhelmed by the end, eyes threatening to spill over with shaky tears from relief at Ariel’s fate. 

He could feel eyes on him half the time, and he wanted to be self-conscious about it but he really just felt a bit warm from the attention, heart fluttering, because he couldn’t imagine a world where he’d rather look at himself than at the movie playing out on the screen. 

When Harry finally grabbed the small box again and turned off the giant screen on the wall at the conclusion of the movie, a comfortable silence blanketed the two of them. Louis finally turned back to Harry, the gentle warmth in his chest sparking dangerously when Harry’s vibrant eyes met his, smile tugging at his lips.

“Well?” Harry prompted when Louis failed to do anything but admire Harry’s face. He couldn’t help but think that Harry would make a fine prince himself, his face all sharp lines and steady eyes and a mesmerizing curve to his upper lip. He wanted to drink in as much of his presence as he could before he was sent off again, remember this faint sweetness on the tip of his tongue. 

“That was...incredible,” Louis breathed out, knowing there were more powerful words out there but unable to think of any at the moment. “It was just so...amazing. Incredible. Magical. I don’t know, can you...you said there are lots of these, er, moves?”

Harry let out a low chuckle that settled comfortably in Louis’ chest, and he nodded easily. “Movies,” he corrected, and Louis tried to fight his blush. It really wasn’t his fault he didn’t know these things. “But yea, there are so many! You’ve probably read, like, Cinderella?” Louis nodded, eyes widening in awe.

“There’s a move, um, mov _ie_ for that?” he nearly whispered, hoping fervently that he could stay to see that. And then a thousand more movies. He truly enjoyed the moving picture, but he also really enjoyed the human presence, the warm press of an arm against his own, the sound of life beside him. Just the way Harry was breathing was so beautiful, the fact that his skin rose and fell with every beat of his heart, the color tinting his face in varying shades, the flutter of lashes, the intensity of his gaze travelling over Louis’ face. Humans were so beautiful. 

“Yeah,” Harry grinned back, teeth bright and pretty. “And it has songs as well!” He then quickly set to pulling said movie up, and Louis was nearly bouncing with delight. Maybe he could stay here forever, watching movies and seeing his favorite stories brought to life. All with the comfort of company.

Louis felt like a puppet on a string when he leaned over to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder a bit into the movie, Harry’s arm wrapping around him snugly, the world in peace and order. Physical contact was so soothing, so addicting. He felt like he could never get enough of it, the warmth and comfort. He took in a huge inhale of the lovely scent he felt like drowning in, sweet yet musky, more and more potent the closer he got to Harry. So potent, it seemed, that it was making his eyelids droop, a sigh of content leaving his lips as he burrowed in closer. The last thing he could remember was a “Bippity boppity boo!” and the soft touch of lips to his forehead.

~*~

Louis woke up to the cool tickle of air on his nose. He swatted at the source, praying it wasn’t some sort of beast, but then he opened his eyes and everything came crashing back to him. Pale skin, green eyes, moving pictures. There were strawberry lips in his own line of vision, plush and looking so so touchable. He couldn’t help the hand that traveled up to feel the soft skin, jerking away when Harry’s breath stuttered. He could feel his own heart hammering in his chest, stomach swooping low when Harry’s eyes fluttered open, revealing that piercing green all over again. He felt so comfortable yet so anxious all at once, wanting to just close his eyes and bury himself into Harry’s chest again.

“Morning,” Harry croaked out, voice thick with sleep, and Louis could feel it reverberate through his own chest. He realized with a start that he was pressed up against Harry’s body, legs tangled together, sheets draped over the two of them. “You fell asleep last night, sorry, I -” Harry grimaced a little, glancing between their bodies and hastily pulling away, taking the warmth with him. “I was gonna sleep in the other room, but like. You were on top of me and like. Didn’t wanna disturb you?” He looked as anxious as Louis felt, voice still groggy. 

Louis shook his head, making grabby hands at Harry because he was so _cold_ , damn it. Harry looked hesitant as he scooched back over, letting Louis tangle his hands in his soft curls and bury his nose into Harry’s warm neck. 

“Smell so good,” he heard himself whisper, heart beating stupidly, but he swore he could feel Harry’s heart racing beneath his as well, so. 

“Well, I, um. Yeah,” Harry mumbled, and Louis giggled at his lack of eloquence. 

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment, Louis feeling like he could simply fall back asleep, when Harry spoke up again. 

“So, should I make you breakfast?” Louis pulled back to grin slyly up at Harry.

“Oh you poor, poor thing, having to make all your food,” Louis said haughtily. A smile twitched at the corner of Harry’s mouth, sleepy and confused but intrigued. Louis forced himself to sit up, Harry following his movements and adjusting the pillows for them to lean against. “What would you like to eat?”

“I mean, you’re the guest, you -” Louis held up a finger to shush him, poking at his plush lips again. He felt so very warm and content and really wanted to stay here forever, surrounded by soft cream sheets and knees bumping comfortably. 

“What would you like to eat?” he asked again, trying to sound more commanding as he poked his finger into Harry’s cheek harshly. Harry’s cheeks stretched into a grin, and Louis traced over the dimple that appeared, slightly mesmerized. Harry was just so soft and detailed and _pretty_.

Harry let out a frustrated huff, still grinning, and gave a small shrug. “Food.” Louis let out his own huff and grabbed the pillow, hitting Harry over the head with it, and Harry squealed in delight. “Heyy, do you not want food?” Louis made to hit him again, but Harry grabbed at his wrists, effectively pinning him in place. 

“I wish there was a tray of pancakes and two cups of tea here,” Louis growled, and then there was a tray on the pillow between them, stocked high with fluffy goodness and two cups of wobbling tea. Harry nearly leaped back, reaching to catch the tray before it made a mess of his bed.

“No fruit?” Louis huffed again, cracking his knuckles dramatically.

“I wish we could have fruit,” he sighed, and a small bowl of assorted fruits found it’s place balanced precariously atop the pillow as well. 

Harry poked at the bright red strawberries in awe, holding one up for inspection. “So literally anything?” he nearly whispered, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Louis nodded modestly, grabbing a fork. 

“Anything.” Harry bit into the strawberry, it’s color obnoxiously close to the color of Harry’s lips, and he threw Louis a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Right. The soulmate. Probably the only reason he still wanted Louis around, honestly. 

Besides the quick breakfast. 

He felt a weird twist of hope in his stomach thinking on who Harry ended up waking up to, but that was stupid. He wasn’t even human. That would be some sort of beastiality, wouldn’t it? 

“Hey,” Louis said, laying his free hand on Harry’s shoulder in what he hoped was a show of comfort and support. “Literally anything, alright? I even got myself a human, I’m sure you’ll run into your soulmate soon. Today, probably, yeah? Don’t worry about it.” Harry gave him a small reassuring smile, nodding as his eyes seemed to be looking somewhere past Louis.

“Yeah, yeah, I trust you,” Harry said easily, “Thank you. For everything.” His eyes focused back on Louis, color so vivid and gaze so intense Louis had to tear his eyes away. His chest felt light, as if he was floating off into oblivion as they spoke. But he was also scared out of his mind, because that sounded a lot like the beginning of a farewell. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Louis shrugged, letting his hand fall to grab another forkful of pancakes. “Guess I’ll head off after this?” He threw Harry a quick smile, resisting the urge to cry.

“What, are you that eager to return to your ‘eternal blandness’?” Harry teased, reaching to poke Louis in the side.

Louis startled at the touch, small squeal escaping his mouth. Of course he was ticklish, he wasn’t even human but he had to go and be ticklish. Harry’s eyes lit up with delight and he reached over to poke at Louis again, who curled in on himself and swatted Harry’s spidery hands away. But then Harry was pushing the tray aside and crawling over him to assault him with more tickles, grinning hugely, and Louis felt so warm and happy and wanted to stay under Harry’s weight forever, sharp electricity burning through his veins. 

“Stop, stop,” Louis finally wheezed out, swatting weakly at Harry, who immediately pulled his hands back. But he didn’t lift his weight from Louis, only sinking lower so their chests were pressed together and their faces were lined up. Louis felt his breath stutter as his eyes raked over every detail of Harry’s face, seemingly flawless. He could feel Harry staring right back, and he was sure his face would set ablaze at any moment. He lay captivated for what felt like hours by the deep color of his lips before he managed out a weak, “Pancakes?”

“Oh,” Harry mumbled, quickly sitting up and taking the warmth with him. Louis had the urge to nuzzle back into him, inhale that soothing flowery scent, but then he followed Harry’s gaze to see the mess around them. Nearly all the pancakes had toppled over, along with their cups of tea and the bowl of fruit, all staining the light bedsheets a variety of colors. “Shit.”

“I wish the mess would go away,” Louis said out of habit, and the tray vanished and the bed was suddenly made beneath them. Harry grinned over at him in awe, before turning to run his fingers over where the mess had been. 

“I love you,” Harry giggled, and Louis knew he didn’t mean it like _that_ but. If his heart hammered obnoxiously, no one had to know.

~*~

“How are there so many people?” Louis wondered aloud, wandering through the crowded street, hand gripped tightly by Harry’s much larger one.

Harry let out a deep chuckle, hand squeezing even tighter as they passed a man juggling what seemed to be flaming sticks. Louis stared up in awe, resisting Harry’s nervous tugging. 

“Come on, let’s go get some cotton candy,” he nearly begged Louis, and Louis grinned up at him with bright eyes. 

“What, are you scared? You have a giant moving box in your room and something this simple scares you?” Harry shook his head, anxiously running his free hand through his curls and tugging at Louis again with the other. Louis finally gave in, letting Harry pull him along.

Harry had suggested that he show Louis around the Earth, being his first time and all, and of course Louis had mindlessly agreed. He was so glad to be able to milk his time with this human. He almost couldn’t believe he was able to survive so long without someone’s attention on him. Harry lent him some burgundy shirt that was nearly baggy on his petite figure, and dark jeans that felt stuck to his skin. The shirt hung so low that his collarbones were on full display. He was hoping he didn’t imagine Harry’s eyes raking over the golden skin. 

Apparently there was a fair passing through town, with a giant ferris wheel and carousel and all the basic carnival type attractions. Louis had once requested a carousel upon reading about one in some book and rode it around a few times, but it had gotten quite boring. But going through everything with Harry was something else altogether. Grinning at Harry from his beautifully painted horse was much more exciting than it would seem. Simply having those green eyes trained on him was exhilarating. 

Louis was almost worried that he was annoying Harry with his naivety, but Harry only grinned broader every passing moment and answered his questions patiently. It almost seemed like Harry was enjoying himself as well, despite not having run into his promised soulmate yet. 

Something caught his eye. “Harry?” Louis spoke up, nearly having to yell to be heard in the racket. He loved it. The mere existence of so many others was so comforting, everyone so similar yet so different at the same time. The stark contrast of red hair to blonde hair, the beautiful range of skin tones, the varying laughs and smiles. The occasional brush of cloth and warmth against his arm followed by a half-hearted apology, the adorable mini-humans (which he knew were called children, but mini-humans seemed more fitting), the bright colors everywhere. Just the pure sound of...life. It was all so exhilarating. 

“Yeah?” Harry replied just as loudly, deep voice resonating in Louis’ chest. He wondered if everyone around them could feel it rolling around the way he did. 

“Can we try that?” He pointed over to a towering hammer game with large teddy bears on display beside it. They looked so large and fluffy and were probably half the size of Louis himself. He vaguely wondered if he could wish it back with him, have something to remember this day by. 

He glanced up and could have sworn that Harry was cooing at him, eyes scrunched up in adoration. He really loved having Harry’s attention on him. 

“Yeah, of course!” Harry nodded, reaching for his wallet as Louis rushed forwards to the looming tower of flashing lights and numbers. He stared up in awe, then glanced down at the huge hammer. It was nearly the size of his entire arm. Harry caught up and handed the man running the game enough money, then guided Louis forward with light fingers at the small of his back. Louis nearly wanted to lean back into his touch rather than move forward, but. 

At first he’d thought it was humans in general who held that glow to the them, that light he wanted to bask in for eternity. But soon he’d realized that Harry was unique. He’d searched the faces of other humans he interacted with here, but their eyes lacked the spark Harry’s had. Harry’s fingers were the only ones that were nearly magnetic. Harry’s voice was the only one that he wanted to sink into. Harry was the only one who made Louis giggle to the point of tears. He didn’t know what it all meant, except that it’d only hurt more when Harry’s soulmate showed up and Louis’ job was done. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the moment. Savor it while it lasted. He raised the hammer and opened his eyes, then swung it down with all his might, and…

He missed the platform, hammer slamming into the concrete instead.

He let out a frustrated groan, kicking at the platform. It was probably rigged or something. Some self-moving hammer. “You get two more tries, babe,” Harry said, voice slightly muffled, and Louis turned to see Harry’s hands over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. He let out a small giggle himself, embarrassed but glad to make Harry eyes scrunch up like that. He turned back to the platform and raised the hammer again, staring up at the bell at the top. If he hit the platform this time, he’d definitely make it…

The hammer swung down with a dull thud and the ticker barely jumped. This time Harry let out a hyena-like cackle, and Louis startled at the noise. He watched on in amusement as Harry tried to calm himself, hands braced on his knees. He almost wanted to fail again if it humored Harry so much, but he also really wanted a giant teddy bear.

“I wish I could win this game,” he muttered, raising the hammer again, and Harry paused in his laughter.

“Heyyy,” he drawled out, as if chastising Louis. “That’s not fair!” The hammer swung down and the ticker flew to the top, the bell ringing shrilly. Louis let the hammer fall as he turned to the man in excitement. 

The stereotypically mustached man looked surprised, looking between Louis’ little hands and the bell still ringing at the top. Louis would be offended if he hadn’t cheated. After a moment he nodded, going over to grab Louis a giant plush bear. “Congratulations, sir,” he told Louis with a broad smile, and Louis giddily accepted the toy. He held the soft mound of fluff to his face, it’s legs dangling down past his waist. 

“Yeah, congrats!” Harry cheered, coming over to pull Louis into a hug with bear in between them. It was a bit unfair that the teddy bear got to feel the sturdy warmth of Harry’s chest while Louis couldn’t. 

“We need to name him!” Louis suddenly exclaimed, trying to rack his brain for a creative name. It had to beautifully encapsulate his time here. 

But Harry squeezed his face around the bear’s to see Louis and whispered in dramatic sterness, “But you realize you _cheated_.” He was so endearing.

“As if I’m not helping you cheat life by summoning your soulmate for you,” Louis retorted. Harry fishmouthed for a moment, pulling back, a light blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Speaking of…” 

Suddenly Harry went tumbling forwards, but he was caught by an arm from his other side.

“Oh, sorry! I’m so sorry,” a sweet voice was apologizing frantically, the dainty hand pulling away. Louis put the unnamed bear under his arm to see better. There stood a girl. A pretty, blonde, stuttering little thing. “I didn’t realize there was someone behind me, I just, so sorry.” She continued to ramble as Harry nodded, smiling at her. His eyes seemed to be caught on her lips. 

Oh no.

 

“It’s alright, I’m fine,” Harry finally stopped her, holding up a hand with a small chuckle. “Everything’s dandy, but are you alright?” 

“Yes,” she replied immediately. “I’m. Yeah, great. Thank you...what’s your name again?” 

“Harry.” Dramatic pause. “Harry Styles.” It was like some stupid line from a romance novel. Completely stupid. Beyond stupid. 

“That’s beautiful. Sound like a proper popstar,” she giggled, dainty hand reaching up to cover her red lips. Louis bet his hands were prettier. He put his bear in front of his face again, unprepared to see what could happen next. 

But this was good, right? In fact, this was absolutely wonderful for Harry. Last night he’d nearly cried cuz he thought he’d be alone forever in this world, and now he’d found his lifelong partner. He’d be thrilled and gracious and it warmed Louis’ heart to imagine how excited he must be right now. Louis was only upset because now he’d have to go back to his lamp. That was the only reason his heart felt unbearably heavy in his chest and he could feel something crawling up his throat. He hugged the bear tighter, almost hoping he could just be a teddy bear. What a simple life that would be. 

But when he focused back in on the moment, Harry was walking back towards him, the girl submerged back into the crowd. His heart gave a feeble jump. He gave Harry a questioning look, and he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Not my soulmate,” he chuckled dryly, hand wringing the back of his neck, and all of Louis’ sudden gratefulness was gone in an instant. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as sincerely as he could, trying to forget that he had nearly wanted to wish the girl dead. He stepped forward to hand the bear over to Harry, nearly tearing up at the dulled green of his eyes. “Hug Flounder for a moment, he’s wonderful at calming. Let’s get that cotton candy?” Harry took the bear from Louis’ insistent shoving and nodded along with a tight smile, following Louis to the stand. Louis took Harry’s wallet and paid for the both of them, dragging Harry over to some unoccupied little bench and table, complete with a bright blue and pink umbrella to match the sweets. 

“Flounder?” Harry finally questioned, smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “Did you name it after Flounder from The Little Mermaid?” Louis gave a small shrug, grinning at Harry from where he sat beside him. 

“He was a wonderful character. From a wonderful movie. With wonderful memories,” Louis said honestly. “I….It’ll be a good way to remember this time, yeah?” He let his gaze fall to the ground and put his cone down, feeling his cheeks heat up. He shouldn’t be making this about himself, Harry just got rejected or something, for Christ’s sake. 

But then Flounder was on the ground and Harry was reaching over to hug Louis directly. It was so sudden that Louis nearly froze up, but then he wrapped his own arms around Harry. Harry’s nose was buried in his hair, and the both of them were silent for a moment. 

“I’m. I’m sorry, about the girl,” Louis finally spoke up. “I’m sure you’ll find that someone soon. You deserve someone amazing, and I know they’re out there waiting for you.” Harry nodded against his head, and Louis could hear him inhale. Feel him inhale. God, they were so close.

“I’m sorry, too,” Harry said gruffly, sounding almost choked up. Louis made a questioning noise, trying to raise his head, but Harry held him in place. “I’m sorry that you’ll eventually have to go, and I. I really want to make sure you remember this time. I wanna make sure you have so much fun that you think it was totally worth wishing to meet a human. That maybe you’ll, like, wish me back?”

Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe, his heart suddenly so light he wasn’t sure it was there anymore. Harry...wanted to be with him? This wasn’t a once in a lifetime opportunity? He felt his fingers clench tighter on Harry’s shirt, emotion welling up.

“And don’t worry about me. With like, the girl. I’m fine, honestly. I trust you.” Harry nudged his nose against Louis’ hair, as if trying to tell Louis something. Louis only felt a gush of warmth and tears in eyes. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, unsure what else to say. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied, before letting out a low hum of content. Louis wasn’t sure how long they sat there, buried in eachother’s arms, but it was a pretty lovely length of time in his opinion. Long enough that he was able to collect himself and subtly dry his tears on Harry’s shirt. Harry wanted to make him happy. Harry wanted him to return. Harry seemed to genuinely _care_ about him, and of course Louis already knew that, but. It was still so invigorating to hear. 

Eventually, Harry slowly pulled back, catching Louis’ eyes as he kept his arms around his waist. Louis stared back, fingers still clenched on Harry’s back, warmth tangible beneath his thin t-shirt. Harry’s mouth twitched and Louis’ eyes flickered to catch the movement, reminded of the cotton candy wasting away on the table. 

But then Harry was leaning in and moving a hand to the back of Louis’ neck, large and warm and holding him in place, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe again. He watched as Harry moved closer, face never wavering until he had to tilt his head to keep from bumping noses. He could feel Harry’s warm breaths against his lips, and he never wanted to move. Harry paused as if waiting for Louis to object, but he only sat in anticipation, trying to hold back any embarrassing noise.

Then their lips were touching and Louis felt a squealish sigh bubble up in his throat, but it was lost in Harry’s plush lips pressing gently against his. It was so soft and sweet and Louis felt dizzy. 

But then Harry was dropping his hand and pulling back, and Louis took a moment to breathe again. He was entranced by Harry’s intense gaze, the blush on his cheeks, the deeper color to his lips even with so light a kiss. His intense gaze, still boring into Louis’ core. He didn’t even have the energy to think about what this might mean. It just felt so...right.

Suddenly Harry was biting his lip as if to hold back a grin, small laughs escaping him. Then he was full-on giggling, leaning to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“I-It was my first kiss, but I can’t be _that_ bad,” Louis snapped playfully, and Harry only let out another hyena-like cackle. 

“No, no, you’re fine,” Harry insisted, pulling back to hold Louis’ face with both hands. His eyes were still crinkled in delight, and Louis had to urge to smile along with him. “You’re wonderful, you’re so, so lovely. You’re so cute and lovable, oh my God. It’s just. Insane, cuz like -” He fishmouthed for a moment, suddenly looking slightly stunned. “You’re my soulmate. I’m so stupid, I didn’t even realize. I wished for my soulmate to appear, and -”

“Wait,” Louis said, heart suddenly racing. Holy crap. Holy _crap_. “I’m. What?” He was nearly embarrassed by how breathless he sounded, but he was too busy freaking out. 

“I woke up to you,” Harry said, as if that should explain everything. And it did. Louis was immediately reminded of the similar thought he had this morning, and. It was all a bit overwhelming to think about. Harry was starting to look almost worried, but before he could speak Louis leaned forwards to close the gap again. 

This time he pressed forwards with intent, revelling in the soft warmth of Harry’s lips. He felt Harry’s hand return to it’s place at his neck, letting his head be tilted further. He suddenly felt Harry’s tongue licking at his lower lip, tracing along ever so lightly, and he wanted to be smothered in Harry’s warmth. He let a hand travel up to tug at a lock of curly hair, and Harry pulled back again, looking more disheveled this time. 

“We’re soulmates,” Louis whispered softly, eyes locked with Harry’s again. Harry nodded, visibly swallowing. “We’re _soulmates_.”

“We’re soulmates,” he reiterated. They were silent for a moment. “Fate works in strange ways,” he finally whispered, breath warm against Louis’ lips. He felt overwhelmed by their nearness, that potent scent, the fingers tight on his waist. The possibility of an eternity with Harry. 

“Fate,” Louis nearly slurred in agreement, leaning to capture Harry’s lips again, but Harry put a gentle hand to his chest. 

“We’re in public,” he giggled, cheeks and lips so red. “Think that’s enough exhibitionism for the day.” 

Louis laughed along, pretending to know what exhibitionism meant. Did it mean kissing? Did that mean they couldn’t kiss any more today? Would they become pregnant? Could they? He knew so little about the world outside of his books, and it was almost terrifying. But he trusted Harry’s judgement, so he pulled back and reached for his cotton candy again, tearing open the bag. 

“But can we be soulmates? Is that possible?” Harry asked quietly, and Louis felt his chest sink. 

“I, I wish that if we’re soulmates, Harry’s cotton candy would disappear.” There was a moment of silence as they stared in anticipation. 

Then Harry’s hands were empty and the candy floss was gone. Into the void, or something. He grinned up at Harry, who faltered between a scowl and his own grin. 

“It is possible,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek quickly. The ominous thought of leaving didn’t linger any more, and he felt so light he was floating away. Harry wouldn’t expect him to go back, they were _soulmates_. However the hell that worked out, whatever this could all possibly mean, whoever was pulling the strings in the bigger picture. They were meant to be.

Harry chuckled, dramatically wiping at his cheek. “Didn’t doubt it, never fell so fast for someone before.” He smiled down at Louis, achingly soft, but then narrowed his eyes at Louis’ cotton candy. “But I sort of did want that cotton candy…”

Louis settled for throwing pieces of the sticky sugar at Harry, giggling as Harry grumbled about it never coming out of his hair and what a waste of food it was. But Louis could always just wish up some whenever he wanted. He could get Harry whatever he wanted. They were _soulmates_. 

~*~

Apparently exhibitionism did not mean kissing, because as soon as they got back to Harry’s flat, he was shoved up against a wall and kissed so thoroughly he felt it in his toes. 

“My soulmate is a _genie_ ,” Harry mumbled, teeth nipping at Louis’ lips. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body, electricity at his core. “Is that even allowed?”

“I, _Harry_ , Louis whined, back arching when his warm mouth moved to his throat. He felt so sensitive and vulnerable, teeth dragging over his pulse. “Please, Harry, I -” 

_”Fuck,”_ Harry nearly growled, nearly lifting Louis off the floor to meet his mouth again. Then he was actually being lifted, and he immediately wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as he was carried off. He truly enjoyed being smaller. 

He fell onto Harry’s bed, soft, familiar sheets beneath him. He instinctively turned his head to smell at the sheets, which somehow smelled more like Harry than Harry himself did. 

Then Harry was on top of him, holding up his weight with his knees, but Louis wanted to feel the full weight of Harry against him. He didn’t think he could suffocate, but even if he could, it sounded like a lovely way to die, smothered by a Harry. 

He lost his train of thought when Harry’s mouth was at his throat again, nosing lower, lower, almost ticklish as he sucked along his collarbones. He pulled at Louis’ shirt, asking for his assent. Louis nodded quickly and let Harry pull off the burgundy t-shirt he’d borrowed, leaving him in just his jeans. 

Harry’s eyes burned through every inch of flesh, making Louis squirm. He never imagined he’d feel so tingly just from a human’s eyes on him, tracing over every curve and freckle. He felt a nearly ticklish tightening in his lower region. 

Then Harry’s mouth was on his chest, tonguing over his nipples. Louis gasped and grabbed at the sheets, fire spreading rapidly through his body. He let his eyes close and head tip back, hoping they could do this all night. 

He wasn’t sure if this is what “sex” was. He’d only read that it was what people who were truly in love did, but none of his books expanded upon it. He wished now that he’d requested more information while in his lamp, but then again, he’d never expected to have a true love. 

This was truly some sort of fairytale.

But then one of Harry’s hands was at his crotch, and he felt his jeans tighten to the point of discomfort. His face scrunched up in confusion, glancing down to see Harry’s large hand there, and he felt his cock twitch. “What.” 

“Sorry, is this alright?” Harry asked, hand quickly slipping back to the bed, eyes intent on Louis’ face. He felt his face scrunch up in confusion, unsure what “this” was. Was this normal? Did he fuck things up somehow with his naivety about the human world? Harry pulled back slightly at his silence, and Louis immediately missed his closeness. “Do you...have you ever…? I know you’ve never met someone before, but not even with yourself?” 

“What.”

Harry chuckled, cheeks pink as he leaned down to peck Louis’ nose. “Never had any pornographic reading material in your lamp?” Louis shook his head, trying to fight a grin as Harry left tiny kisses all over his face. “That’s alright then, we could just watch another movie? I have Harry Potter, have you ever read -”

“No,” Louis said sharply, and Harry startled at his tone. “No, I wanna do it. Sex. With you,” he corrected, forcing himself to breathe. “Please?” Harry stared down at him, eyes so wide Louis felt like they could swallow him whole. He’d willingly go. 

“Yeah, like, if it’s okay with you? Are you sure?” Harry asked intently, nose nudging against Louis’. Louis nodded frantically. He wanted to know everything about it. He was so desperately curious as to what else there was, if there was anything more to the electricity pulsing through his core. “Yeah, okay, I, um.” Harry stuttered, eyes raking over Louis’ face again. “Just. Let me know if you want me to stop, yeah?” Louis immediately nodded, nearly impatient for Harry to get on with things. 

Then Harry was placing a gentle hand at his crotch again, eyes on Louis’ face, and he slowly grounded his wrist down. Louis let out a shocked whimper, cock feeling trapped and almost painfully sensitive. “Take them _off_ ,” he whined, canting his hips up into Harry’s hand nonetheless. Harry grinned filthily, peeling off Louis’ jeans and pants quickly. 

Then his cock lay there, so red and stiff and different that Louis couldn’t help but reach down to poke at it. He hissed at the feeling, something so, so...so _good_. “Is this? Like? Normal?” Louis found himself asking, because he’d never imagined anything like it in his life. 

“Yeah, completely babe, don’t worry,” Harry assured him, and Louis felt his ears burn at the term of endearment. And the fact that Harry’s eyes were glued to his dick. 

Then Harry was licking his hand and wrapping it around Louis’ dick. It felt strange, but then he tugged and Louis felt like he was going to die. His back arched, another whimper escaping, and his thighs trembled in anticipation when Harry paused. 

“Harry, please,” he whined, hips canting up again, and Harry tugged again, and again, and again until he had built up a rhythm. Louis felt gasps punched out of him, breath stuttering helplessly. He grabbed at his own hair for leverage, arms shaking. It was all so intense and _good_ , small noises being punched out of him.

“So pretty, Lou, so gorgeous,” Harry said softly, looking overwhelmed himself as his eyes raked over Louis’ body. “Sound so pretty.” Louis felt his gut twist further at those words, felt like he was melting from the inside out. 

He felt something building deep down, intensity of it all growing rapidly. When he thought it couldn’t get any better, it only grew further, leaving him babbling and lost in Harry’s hands, one gripped tight on his hip and the other insistent on his cock. 

“Can stay with me forever, yeah?” Harry asked, leaning over to brush his lips against Louis’. Louis couldn’t find the means to reply. “Never gonna be alone again.” 

Then he was mewling and drowning in sensation, head lighter than ever. He twisted in Harry’s grip, whining at the insistent press of his thumb against the head, writhing until the stars faded out and he could open his eyes again. He felt his cock twitch feebly and glanced to see white covering Harry’s hand, something like glue. 

“Oh my God,” he whimpered, still feeling dizzy and faint. He focused in on Harry, feeling his chest constrict at his mess of hair and red red cheeks. His shirt was gone, the blush travelling all down his chest. It was so mesmerizing. He watched dazedly as Harry pulled his own pants down, grabbing his dick with his wet hand. He tugged a couple times before shooting off as well, face so pretty and relaxed, head tipped back and hair hanging freely. When he opened his eyes again they were a deep green, contrasting so beautifully with the red of his lips and the sweat darkening his hair. 

Louis made a questioning noise, kicking out at Harry. “Was that, what was, huh?”

“It’s called an orgasm. Was it good?” Harry asked, looking quite smug, so he probably already knew the answer, but.

“Yeah, amazing. Is that, like, sex?” Louis asked, feeling stupid and innocent again. But Harry nodded without judgement and softly pressed their lips together. 

“Yeah, you looked so beautiful,” he murmured against his lips, “So gorgeous for me, my _soulmate_.” Louis whimpered again, heart filled to the brim. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back, turning to bury his face in his pillow at his sudden lightheadedness. This was all so real and hard to believe. Then a thought occured to him. “Can I live with you?”

Harry chuckled, dimples just begging to be touched, so Louis traced a light finger over one. “Of course, gonna learn everything there is to know about you,” Harry grinned, catching Louis’ hand and rolling onto his side. He rubbed a gentle thumb at Louis’ wrist. “But can I request another wish?”

“No,” Louis said shortly, grinning smugly at Harry’s confusion. “Already used your other two wishes earlier, remember? The breakfast and the cleanup?” 

Harry groaned dramatically, covering his face. “Thought being with you implied endless free wishes?” Louis giggled, swatting his hands away to see that lovely face. “But please, can you clean us up?” Louis then realized that glueish substance was still splattered on the bed and Louis’ lower half, Harry’s other hand still tainted as well. 

“Yeah, um, I wish we could be cleaned up of that glue stuff.” Harry cackled, burying his face into Louis’ neck, and Louis glanced to see the wetness gone. 

“You’re so cute, do you know that? God, I wanna show you everything. The entire world. The internet. Oh my God, you can meet my friends!” He rambled on, eyes so bright Louis was certain they’d glow in the dark. Louis felt his eyes slip closed, soothed by the deep rumble of Harry’s voice. 

“How big ‘s the world?” he mumbled half-heartedly, feeling on the brink of sleep. Orgasming was tiring. But he wanted to do it fifty more times. Later. 

“Seven billion people,” Harry answered automatically, and Louis was too tired to even try to comprehend that. “Billion” was definitely a made up word. “I’m so excited...so happy you came into my life.” 

Louis hummed in agreement. Very happy. He was so happy. Just the other day he’d been sobbing over his lonesomeness, and now he had an eternity to spend with a soulmate. Such a beautiful, sweet soulmate. Everything was so perfect Louis nearly wanted to write his own book about his perfect life. He’d only really known Harry for a day now, but as he fell asleep to his quiet mumblings, he was certain that this was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! negative or positive!
> 
> i may continue with this universe and explore the "how" of Louis' existence possibly, sorry this is horribly developed.
> 
> [tumblr](http://foxhybrid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
